Slept So Long
by aira-chan
Summary: Ulquiorra looked up at grimmjow with a look that resembled that of a lost puppy that had been kick to many times, then Grimmjow's thoughts where broken by the soft voice of the younger arrancar. . ."i want you. ." . . .UlquiGrimm
1. Truth

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own bleach or any related characters, scenarios, places, names, and the song doesn't belong to me either they both belong to their respective owners. . .witch is not me _

**WARNING: rated '"M" for language && suggestive themes **

_A/n: okay well this really isn't a "songfic" as i was originally intending for it to be . . .but it does help if you listen to the song while you read it =3 you can find it on any site that offers free music the song is "Slept so long" by: jay gordon_

_**EDIT: well i got some feed back and i have edited the original version =3 i hope it's better now**  
_

**

* * *

Slept So Long**

A song-fiction

_

* * *

_

"_Walking  
Waiting  
Alone without a care  
Hoping  
And hating  
Things that I can't bear"_

"_Damn that stupid prick, how dare he speak down to me like that!!" _Grimmjow was enraged, infuriated, **fucking livid** at the stupid cuatra Prick, it was the fifth time he had spoken down to him that day, the words still ringing harshly in his ears

"_No matter how much or how hard you try or even how similar your moves are the difference between us is like night and day. You will never be able to defeat me."_ That stoic face was what Grimmjow probably hated most about the smaller arrancar; the way he _never_ showed emotion. _Never_ had Grimmjow see the cuatra crack even the slightest of smiles he longed to see emotion run across the cuatra's face, not caring what kind of emotion, just anything! Whether it be sadness, happiness, anger, jealousy . . ._ lust_. the word that had just entered his mind sent shivers down his spin, yet, at the same time it disgusted him, beyond all reason.

"_Ulquiorra? Lusty? Yeah right like that'll ever happen."_ he tried to reassure himself that such a stuck up emotionless excuse for an espada was incapable of such emotions as _lust_, or _need_, or if he was even able to feel at all. . .

"_Did you think it's cool  
To walk right up  
To take my life  
And fuck it up  
Well did you?  
Well did you?"_

_**~~B~L~E~A~C~H~~**_

It was around noon-ish, or so it seemed, when Grimmjow crossed paths with the cuatra. he didn't even look at him he knew what expression he would receive from the other so he didn't even bother . . . but his mind abruptly changed once Ulquiorra's shoulder ran past his bumping him slightly, grimmjow shot him a look of death and hate . . . but what he saw behind the other arrancar's eyes scared him senseless.

"_I see hell in your eyes  
Taken in by surprise (surprise)  
Touching you makes me feel alive  
touching you makes me die inside"_

That look was tenfold that of what he had shot at the other, and for once in Grimmjow's un-life he saw what he was longing for. Emotion. But there was something behind this emotion, another that he could not read

"What the hell's your problem cuatra!?" he reached out and grabbed Ulquiorra up by his collar.

". . . I have no problem, trash." his voice was as emotionless as ever yet the look still remained in his eyes.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?!" Grimmjow was pissed at being treated like he was nothing more than a useless pile of shit, which is pretty much how Ulquiorra treated him. . .all the time.

"Some things are just not meant for you to hear, _Grimmjow_" the cuatra placed his hands on the sexta's grabbing them roughly, gripping them, clawing them bringing blood to the surface of the back of Grimmjow's hand.

"What do you mean . . ." Grimmjow's faced cringed as he felt the sting of the nails dig into his skin.

"I said it's none of your business. ." the cuatra then held his hand up next to Grimmjow's face his finger glowing a faint green as he prepared his cero. "now put me down unless you wish to be reduced to nothing."

Grimmjow slowly let him down and pushed him away from him a good foot or two before he turned his back to the cuatra and walked on, continuing to his room till he reached the door, placing a hand on the knob turning it slightly to the right, hearing the barrel inside the lock click as he slowly pushed the door open, shutting and locking it behind him . . . he really _hated_ Ulquiorra. . .

**~~B~L~E~A~C~H~~**

At some late point in the night when the moon was highest in the sky, Grimmjow lie in his bed eyes half-lidded with sleep. . .when a knock came upon his door, it was light, and faint, yet as much as he wanted to go to it, he didn't he just laid there looking up at his ceiling thinking about the espada that had caused the now pulsing wounds on his hands, the same espada that he hated with every fiber of his being, yet at the same time wanted to see more of the . .

A few moments later there was a knock on the door again this time it was slightly louder and sounded more frantic.

"Open the door you stupid trash!"

The moment Grimmjow had heard the word "trash" come from behind his door he instantly sat up and looked at the door walking over to it looking at the door questioningly.

"_I've slept so long without you  
It's tearing me apart too  
How'd it get this far  
Playing games with this old heart  
I've killed a million petty souls  
But I couldn't kill you"_

"Ulquiorra?"

". . . Open it."

It was Ulquiorra alright Grimmjow knew that tone all to well, he stood at the door with his hand on the lock for a good minute. He then he turned the small silver turner as the barrel clicked and the door unlocked and opened

"What do you want cuatra?" Grimmjow's expression was that of annoyance as he stared at the espada in front of him. Resting his forearm against the frame of the door leaning against it lazily.

"Allow me entry and I will tell you." the cuatra stared blankly at the sexta standing in front of him.

"And if I don't?" Grimmjow was curious as to why Ulquiorra was beckoning him at such an hour as this, but he wanted to tease the younger arrancar, to simply mess with him

"Then it would you your own loss." Ulquiorra knew that Grimmjow planed on messing with him, but if got him what he wanted he really couldn't care less, it took ulquiorra _days_ to work up the courage to confront the older arrancar like this, let alone the _weeks_ it had taken him to find the words he would say to him

"I see. . .alright then, what the hell I've got nothing to lose." he moved out of the cuatra's way letting his frail body pass through the door way, Grimmjow watched his slender body walk in his door way and over to his bed where he then sat "so what is it that you want anyway, cuatra?"

". . ." the espada grew quite suddenly becoming embarrassed and slightly self conscious. Two feelings he had never felt before he felt his cheeks warm up slightly as he was now aware of the lightest shade of pink that now colored on the pale canvas of his face.

"Hey! I asked you a question cuatra! I expect an answer!" Grimmjow shut the door as he walked closer to the espada sitting on his bed shooting him a glare. . .that is until he came within close range to see the pink spreading over the cheeks of the cuatra, it was actually very easy to see even though it was pitch black in the room, the small glimmer of moonlight that shone through the window was enough to see the pale figure of Ulquiorra light up like an angel. . .wait a minute. . .when the hell did Grimmjow get so poetic. . .he mentally slapped himself for that one

Ulquiorra looked up at Grimmjow with a face that reminded the older arrancar of a lost puppy that had been kick to many times and was now looking for a new home. that look was actually, at least from Grimmjow's stand point, an extremely hot look for the usually stoic arrancar. suddenly grimmjow's thoughts where broken by the soft voice of the younger Arrancar

"I want you to fuck me."

* * *

_A/n: I can't believe i got over my writers block!! I'm so happy. . .but now i have to write two smutty sex scenes. . .TT^TT. . .XD oh well more fun for me, anyway thanks for putting up with my crappy writeing skills and really bad simmiles and meaphores .. . . //.0 anyway I'd love some R&R. . . oh yeah i almost forgot to rub in the fact that this is a cliffhanger XD haha you don't get to know what happens till i write it. . .wow that sounds cruel. . . .//3o oh well sorry you had to put up with my rambel fest. . .Favs? Reviews? Constructive Critisism? =D I'd love them all _


	2. Don't tell anyone!

_**BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! **_

_**Look what I did!!!! :DDDD**_

_**Teehee, I finally finished it! sorry it took so long, I've had a lot of crap to do and what not, but I've really just been lazy o.o**_

_**ANYWAY!! This is the smut XD **_

_**teehee..smut...**_

_**o.o**_

_**Anyway, like I was saying before, I hope you guys really enjoy this, I spent almost an hour typing this up and I'm actually really proud that I got it finished! :3**_

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!! _

_(but if I did, this would happen o.o)_

_Without further ado, I give you _

**Slept so long.**

**Chapter 2 **_(omg that rhymed XD)_**  
**

* * *

"I want you to fuck me." That was all he said, he said it no differently than if he was just plainly speaking. This is what scared Grimmjow the most. The fact that he could just walk into the sexta's room and request something so...So...So un-Ulquiorra like. He stumbled back a few feet bumping into a plain white love-seat that just so happened to be sporadically placed there and shook his head and placed his palm onto his forehead.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?!"

"You know, I sit and or lay here, or there, or there, or there, and you strip down and--"

The whole time he was talking he was pointing at random places around the room, however, he was unable to finish as Grimmjow cut in.

"No, not that! I know what you're talking about. But what the hell?! Why me!??!"

"Why? Oh, that's simple. I find your body very appealing. You know this wouldn't be a problem if you wouldn't go around showing off the entirety of you upper body."

He spoke quietly as if he where asking for a band-aid or something of lesser importance. For a moment Grimmjow almost thought he was joking, however, that's when he saw the other male stand up and walk a few feet closer.

"But really now, Grimmjow are we really going to just stand here and discuss this matter or am I going to have to force you to do as I ask?"

"Uhhh…I'd prefer we discus it!"

"Too bad."

At this point the pale, higher ranking male was already standing in front of the taller cat-like Arrancar. He looked up to the other male and reached out his hand and placed it on the tanned skin of the other's chest. At first Grimmjow only felt slight discomfort in this action, but in a split second the touch turned violent and the soft pad of the fourth's palm was replaced with a sharp jabbing pain. The younger male dug his black nails into the flesh of the male and dragged them down his body. This action made the older male hiss in pain, but somehow, for some reason he couldn't help but feel some-what turned on by the other's attempt at masochist behavior.

"You're insane."

"Almost."

The pale male's hand traveled farther and farther down the older male's body, just before his hand ventured to far he brought it back up to the top of the sexta's body. He placed both hands on the older's shoulders and pulled himself up to face the sexta.

"Come-on, you'll love it."

Grimmjow was internally freaking out, the sight of the other male so close, the only things that could make their way into the sexta's mind where. 'What the fuck are you waiting for??! Fuck him already!! He's giving himself to you! Do it!! Take him! For the love of Aizen, just fuck him!!' And 'Holy shit are you serious?! No, No, No, No, This is soooooooo wrong! What are you thinking what if he's just testing to see if you're gay or something! If he's trying to pull the wool over you eyes so he can mock you for it later!! Don't let him--' But unfortunately the one voice was cut off by the other shooting it in the leg, Grimmjow's internal mind had decided that if Ulquiorra was trying to pull the wool over his eyes, then he would just pin him down and fuck him till he couldn't move, and if he tried to tell anyone he would just grab him by his ankles and drag him back into his room to do a series of unspeakable things to the younger Arrancar….Things that the sexta would love to do right now…

"Grimmjow?"

The older male's thoughts where broken and when he regained his focus he found that the younger male's face was even closer. This time he didn't hesitate...He was ready for the other this time. He didn't even give the other male time to react. He crushed their lips together with a burning hot kiss. His rugged hands traveled up the smaller male's body until it caressed his pale cheek. Although this action didn't last long, his hand moved until he had his index finger placed against the dual colored lips, the finger pried said lips apart and the sexta shoved his tongue into the fourth's mouth.

Ulquiorra didn't seem to resist said action but he didn't particularly like the sexta's approach to the kiss. He gingerly moved his tongue out to meet the probing muscle now invading his mouth. He had never kissed anyone like this before…Although it seemed that Grimmjow had. The sexta's tongue moved around his mouth with great skill. He didn't hesitate to touch every little part of the other male's mouth. Ulquiorra wasn't so sure how to react, so he just slowly moved his tongue over the sexta's pallet. Grimmjow, however, wasn't into things moving slowly. The kiss soon turned slightly vicious as the sexta pushed the small male against his stark white wall and broke away from the kiss.

"Be glad I find you equally attractive…Or you'd be shit out of luck.." The sexta said his words quietly through clenched fangs.

"Too bad for you…I know you're lieing…You think I don't notice the way you look at me…Please…Be glad I even came to you…Without me, **you'd **be _shit out of luck._" Ulquiorra grinned and gave the sexta a look that almost dared him to say something further.

Grimmjow shot the fourth espada a slight glare before he proceeded to shake his shoulders and hold his arms back, the black and white fabric falling from its intentional place, and landing on the ground with a soft '_shulmp._'

Ulquiorra smiled at the sight of the other male's bare chest. It was something that he absolutely loved seeing.

Grimmjow looked up at the other male, seeing his smile made the sexta laugh under his breath. He reached out with his hand and grabbed the zipper on Ulquiorra's jacket and pulled it down with a slow '_ziiip~_' it was such a nice sound that was very…Tantalizing?

He didn't know how to express it in words, all he knew was that the sight of the fourths bare body was '_oh so sexy~_' or at least that's what he thought.

His hand slid over the snowy skin and he rested both his hands on Ulquiorra's hips. He pulled him closer and gave him a feral grin. The most that could go through his mind was how he was going to go about doing this. The bed? The wall? The floor? He just couldn't decide… He took a moment to glance around his room and when he spotted a piece of furniture that sat in the center of his room he just couldn't pass up the idea.

He picked up the little espada and wrapped his legs around his own hips and carried him over to the white loveseat and sat him down. His oceanic eyes gazed over the fourth's body with a filthy hunger that could only be filled with one thing. This kind of position was almost cute. The fourth was sitting in the chair with both of his legs tossed over the armrests of the chair, his arms holding onto the top of it and the faint pink that had been there for some time was still there, making the espada look even more delectable.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there and stare at me…Or are we actually going to get on with this?"

The fact that he could still sound demanding while in the situation scared Grimmjow, but only slightly. He scoffed and reached down his body and grabbed the black sash that kept his hakama on his hips and pulled it off with a quick motion. Ulquiorra's bright emerald eyes blinked open wide at the sight of the completely naked panther. He blinked once or twice, obviously staring, and then shook his head softly and looked away from the sexta's bare body.

This action only made Grimmjow's grin widen. He leaned in closer to the pale male and twisted his fingers in the ebony hair of the other.

"Don't start getting` all shy on me now, Ulqui-chan.~" The last part of his sentence had a slightly mocking sense to it. It made Ulquiorra glare at the sexta and he lashed out at him grabbing a fistful of his bright blue hair and yanking him closer.

"Don't get to friendly Grimmjow. I wouldn't want to have to castrate you before we get a chance to have our fun." His words cut out like razors in Grimmjow's ears and he hissed out in pain at the tight grip in his hair. He turned to give a dark look to the fourth. It didn't seem to faze him, but when Grimmjow grabbed the thin wrist and pried the hand from his hair Ulquiorra didn't seem to appose. But he did happen to let out a faint whimper of pain when the sexta bit into the soft flesh near his hollow hole.

"S-stop I-it!" Ulquiorra tried to push the panther's mouth away from his neck but it was quite a pitiful attempt.

Grimmjow had now become sick of beating around the bush and, without letting go of the fourth's neck, reached his hands out to grab the sash of the other's hakama and yanked it away with a certain….Urgency.

Ulquiorra now knew that any attempt that he made would be weak and useless; there was no stopping the animal he had created out of the sexta. He took in a sharp intake of breath when he felt the sexta's hands pull away his white hakama and roughly grip onto his now throbbing erection. His vivid green hues shot open and he squirmed under the touch of the other male. He reached out and quickly grabbed the panther's shoulders, his black nails digging into the tanned flesh of the other.

Grimmjow hissed at the pain in his shoulders but refused to let go of the fourth. He moved his hand slowly over the sensitive flesh of the other and purred in satisfaction when Ulquiorra let out a whimper of pleasure. He slowly loosened his grip on the fourth's neck and licked at the now bruised and slightly bleeding wound. The action made Ulquiorra shudder and his pale hips bucked up into the hand that held him captive. A wide grin crossed over Grimmjow's feline features and he slipped his bloody tongue in between the dual colored lips of the other.

Ulquiorra willingly accepted the sexta's actions and loosely wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck. His mind was in a fog and he had trouble controlling his body's actions. His pale legs wrapped around behind Grimmjow's thighs and pulled him closer to himself. He jumped slightly when he felt Grimmjow's weight fall on him. Apparently Grimmjow wasn't any better at keeping his mind together than he was. He wasn't going to complain though; this action only brought the panther closer to him. He strained forward to reach the sexta and when his bony fingers wrapped around what he presumed to be Grimmjow's erection he proceeded to copy the actions of the other arrancar and move his hand up in down in a slightly slow motion at first but get progressively quicker.

Grimmjow let out a feral moan and pushed up against the smaller male. They where basically just copying each other, but after a few moments of this Grimmjow didn't feel like waiting anymore. He pulled his hand away from Ulquiorra's member for a moment before reaching down and grabbing his hand and pulling it away from himself. He grabbed both of Ulquiorra's legs and propped them up on his shoulders. When he had a quite interesting view of Ulquiorra's naked body he smiled down at the other and leaned down, placing a slightly softer kiss on the other's lips before slowly pushing himself within the stark white male.

Ulquiorra's emotionless eyes filled with tears of pain and he wrenched his head away from the sexta. It was nothing but sheer pain! How in Aizen's name he thought this was going to feel good was beyond his own reasoning. He dug his nails into Grimmjow's back and the small beads of red liquid rushed to the surface of his skin. He almost felt bad when Grimmjow winced in pain, but it wasn't anything compared to how he felt.

Grimmjow knew better than to trust his instinct, which was now yelling at him to move like he hadn't had sex in ten years. No, he was much smarter than that. He waited for a few moments before he tried to move just slightly. Ulquiorra stopped this movement with a death glare and more pressure into the sexta's back. Grimmjow winced again and just tried to hold out long enough for the fourth to adjust to the new pain he was feeling.

Ulquiorra could feel the heat on his face and he could tell his breathing was ragged and uneven. He had probably been lying there for three minutes before finally the pain numbed down to just a faint sting. When this happened he removed his nails from Grimmjow's back and leaned up planting a kiss on the other's lips. The action must have caught Grimmjow off guard because he flinched slightly but settled down into the kiss with a fox-like grin.

Not but a moment after he had broken away from the kiss, Grimmjow pulled back then slowly pushed back into him. Surprisingly, Ulquiorra didn't seem to appose the action this time. Infact Grimmjow could have sworn that he moved down when he moved up. This thought made Grimmjow's smile widen and he gripped the back of the white chair and pulled almost completely out of Ulquiorra before slamming back into him. The action forced a stifled moan from both of them and Grimmjow could feel his breathing picking up every time he moved into the smaller arrancar. He changed his grip from the chair to Ulquiorra's ankles; his movements grew quicker and slightly needy as he progressed.

Ulquiorra was grabbing onto whatever he could get his hands on: the chair, Grimmjow's arms, and his own body. He really couldn't focus now, there where too many things running through his mind, they all crashed together and formed into one big clump that was pushed away and easily disregarded. He didn't even notice the fact that he practically screaming out in pleasure every time the older male would force himself into his body. He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and held onto him as if his life depended on it.

Grimmjow opened his eyes for a moment to get a sight that struck in his mind as one of the most disturbing and somehow, one of the biggest turn-on's he had ever seen. Ulquiorra's emerald eyes where only halfway open and what was visible of the color was cloudy and almost seemed like it glistened in the pale moonlight. His usually emotionless face was twisted around in a mixture of pain and sheer ecstasy. Every little sound he made forced his small mouth to open and the dual colors of his lips where almost odd looking. His cheeks where heated with a bright blush and at that moment, that image was forever burned deep within the confines of the sexta's mind. He leaned down closer to the other male and made a weak attempt at a kiss. He was mostly focused on the rhythm of pounding into the smaller male so the kiss was sloppy and ill-practiced…Although, neither one of them seemed to complain about it.

All of these actions almost seemed to be too much for the younger male. He was panting by now and every time Grimmjow would push into him he would push down, meeting him halfway. But after some time he lost most of his energy and just lied back in the soft white fabric of the chair and moved with the sexta. That is until he suddenly sat up, gripping onto Grimmjow's shoulders with a shrill moan escaping his lips. Whatever the other arrancar had just done to him was enough to make him go temporarily blind and all he could see was a hazy darkness that he would sometimes see from sitting down too long then standing back up. But this time, it was different, this time it was so much better... He clawed at the other arrancar and pushed down on him harshly, almost as if he was begging for the same jolt of pleasure.

When this action happened Grimmjow already knew what had happened, and the reaction of the other male brought his insane grin back to him. He held onto the smaller arrancar and gladly hit the small bundle of nerves again for him. He got a different reaction this time… He felt the black nails dig into his flesh and then felt sharp little teeth dig into his neck. He let out a weak groan of approval and continued to hit this spot, over and over again, each time he did so he could feel the vibration of the fourth's moans in his neck and the teeth sink deeper into his flesh. Grimmjow held tight to the smaller arrancar as he pushed into him a multitude of times before he felt the teeth release from his neck and the nails in his back tighten into a grip that seemed unbreakable.

Ulquiorra tried to hold onto his sanity for a little longer but with the last thrust from the older male, he lost it. He held tight to the panther and doubled over like he had been punched in the stomach. The only thing he could comprehend at that point was that all of his muscles contracted and acted like there where a thousand volts of electricity running through them. He felt like his body was engulfed in a white hot fire and his back arched up and he let out a silent scream.

When Grimmjow felt the other's muscles tighten around him he let out a carnal moan and held himself in place as he tried to ride out the wave of pleasure that raked across his body. The smaller body below him collapsed with a weak '_thud._' And he couldn't help but fall down on top of him. He tried to give himself time to catch his breath and after a minute or two his brain caught up with him and he was finally able to function correctly. He picked up the still limp body of the other arrancar and carried him over to his bed. Once there he sat him down on the left side and crawled over him onto the right side. He figured that Ulquiorra wasn't really the type to sleep close to someone so he just gave the other some space. However, he was caught off guard when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his mid-section. He looked down and gave a weak smile to the pale body curled up next to him. He sighed contently before he heard the other speak, not loudly, but as loud as he normally talked.

"So…When can I come back?"

* * *

**a/n: Soooo? :3 Did you like it? **

**I hope you did. I had fun writing it, although I think they got a little OOC at the end, but oh well, you win some, you lose some. **

**Please Review! No flames!**

**Remember! **

**_I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! _**

_***gives cookies* :3**  
_


End file.
